


Overworked

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Caretaking, Fever, M/M, Sickfic, Stubbornness, Workaholic Soren, Worried Ike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Soren takes his role as staff officer and tactician seriously. Perhaps a bit too much.





	Overworked

**Author's Note:**

> _Any, any, feeling someone's forehead for a fever_

It was midnight when Ike realized Soren was still awake. He himself had gone to bed an hour ago but as usual, he couldn't seem to fall asleep. He got up, stretched and approached the desk where Soren sat with his face bent over the books. _Of course._ He knew Soren's job wasn't an easy one, especially with so many more people in the group now, but he was losing more and more sleep each night.

He slowly approached, careful not to startle but still making his presence known by sitting down beside Soren and placing a hand on his shoulder. Soren's head shot up, followed by a confused groan and a yawn.

"Oh...Ike. I was just finishing the books..." Another yawn. "I'll be done soon...you should..." A third yawn, followed by a cough. "Back to bed..." Even in the faint light of the candle Ike couldn't help but notice Soren looking paler than usual, or the dark circles under his eyes.

"Soren, maybe you should finish those tomorrow. You don't look so good."

"I'm perfectly fine," Soren groaned, his speech beginning to slur. "Need to finish...Ike, you should-" He couldn't finish as a series of coughs overtook him, followed by Soren nearly dropping the pen and sliding out of his chair. "Don't worry about me."

Ike frowned, then remembered what Mist used to do anytime _he_ insisted he wasn't sick. He pressed a hand to Soren's forehead, then his cheek...he was definitely warm. _Too_ warm, and not just from the candle's heat.

"You're making yourself sick," he said. "Come on, Soren, get into bed. You need your rest."

"I am _not_ sick," Soren protested, but his voice was weak and he looked ready to collapse. Soren had a tendency to overwork himself, but he'd never let it go this far before. Then again, Soren hadn't been quite himself ever since Goldoa; he never was a big people person but lately he'd been even less social and always seemed depressed about something.

Whatever it was, though, Ike was worried and knew he had to put a stop to this. The overworking, at least. He slid an arm behind Soren's back and lifted him up, letting Soren lean against him. Soren opened his mouth to protest but it died on his lips as Ike helped him into bed.

"Stay right there, I'll get you some water." He left and returned in record time with a cup, which Soren accepted and sipped from slowly. When he finished, he handed the cup back to Ike, who set it down on the nightstand.

"I suppose I am feeling a bit under the weather," Soren said quietly. "I'm sorry to worry you."

"It's okay." Ike took out a cloth and wet it with the remainder of the water, laying it across Soren's forehead. "Maybe you'll feel okay again once you've slept." Soren nodded, closed his eyes and began to drift off. And like Soren had done for him several times when he was sick or out of sorts, Ike sat beside him and held his hand all throughout the night.

Soren woke up the next morning looking perfectly fine, even if his disposition hadn't changed much. But he was healthy, at least, and Ike thanked the goddess for _this_ favor.


End file.
